LightForm, Inc., proposes to develop an adjunct to routine Pap smear evaluation for automatic and simultaneous detection of Human Papillomavirus (HPV) and Chlamydia Trachomatis (CT) in cervicovaginal tissue. The AutoCerSpex system will enable the detection and quantification of HPV and CT by multiple fluorophore tagging. The use of Fluorescence In-Situ Hybridization (FISH) probes, type-specific for HPV, will emit in the red. CT elementary bodies will be stained by Differential ImmunoFluorescence (DIF) and will emit in the green. An inexpensive imaging spectrometer system from the space program, utilizing a proprietary Neural Network, will automatically acquire and processes spatial and spectral data to locate and map areas of infection. During Phase I, HPV 16/18 and CT will be detected to demonstrate feasibility. During Phase II, CT and multiple HPV-types, emitting many spectral features will be added to the protocol. Video images of the specimen will be simultaneously acquired for morphology and clustering analysis. The Neural Network will correlate and quantify spectra onto these images to provide a visual mapping of the incidence of HPV and CT. AutoCerSpex is a logical symbiosis of techniques known to be effective and will greatly enhance the scope of standard Pap tests. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The rapid and accurate identification of the Human Papillomavirus and Chlamydia in cervicovaginal tissue will result in earlier treatment, a reduction in loss of life and reduced in-hospital and outpatient procedures. Estimated savings could amount to 1 billion dollars per year. In addition the spectrometer could be used in many industrial applications including general life science research, semi-conductor QC, plastics, fiber optics and environmental monitoring.